Tough-Skinned, But Gentle All The Same
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi meets a turtle who is tough, but has a soft side for her. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :) *This story is actually with the 2014 movie Raphael, but there's no category for it at the moment*


**antuarilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Tough-Skinned, But Gentle All The Same**

Kairi sighed as she walked away from the restaurant, glad that she had the next three days off from work. "I so needed a break," she said to herself.

She was about to walk past a nearby alleyway when someone flew out of it, making her gasp in surprise. She watched with wide eyes as a muscular man flew through the air and hit some trash cans on the opposite side of the street. She winced when she heard the crash. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark," she said before gasping louder as something grabbed her arm. She turned to find another muscular man had her arm in his grasp. "Hey! Let go!"

"Not so fast," he said, reaching into his jacket before he grunted as he was grabbed from behind.

"You heard the lady," a gruff voice growled. "Let. Her. Go."

The man let out a scream as his free arm was twisted around painfully and he let Kairi go, who wasted no time in running away. She decided to run for home, but go the long way. Take as many twists and turns as possible to avoid being followed.

* * *

Raphael, the ninja turtle with the red mask, smirked at the goon he had in his grasp. "Tell your boss that the turtles don't take kindly to goons like you bullying kids or other innocents," he said before throwing the guy away from him, making him crash into the trash cans like the other one had. Both were knocked out cold and he nodded. "Alright, now to go find that girl."

Nimbly climbing up the fire escape, he took to the roofs, glancing around before hearing a cry and using his sharp hearing to track down where it came from. Moving to his right, he ran across some more rooftops silently before pausing and picking up a familiar scent. "Cherry blossoms," he said softly.

Following the scent, he came to the abandoned docks behind the junkyard. There, he spotted the same girl that the goon had grabbed. He noticed the scent of cherry blossoms was much stronger now and realized it was coming from her. He jumped from the roof and landed lightly on his feet, moving toward the dock where the girl was.

* * *

Kairi had stopped her to not only catch her breath, but to try and relax. While the oceans in New York were dark and cold, water was water to her and she sat by it, hoping it would help soothe her nerves. Suddenly, she felt like she wasn't alone and turned sharply, eyes widening at seeing something odd come towards her. Jumping to her feet, she moved quickly, not taking her eyes off him. She noticed he stopped and was watching her with eyes that looked at her with the sharpness of an eagle.

The creature took a step forward, but she didn't give it a chance to get near her as she didn't know what it was, though she noted it looked like a turtle. Turning on her heel, she began running again, racing down another alleyway before doing what she had been doing before, taking many twists and turns to confuse her pursuer.

She had just paused in one alleyway to catch her breath again when she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth while an arm circled her waist, trapping her arms against her as she was pulled back a little, her back hitting a strong, hard chest. A muffled shriek escaped her and she squirmed, but noted how her captor's arms were very muscular. And huge for that matter. She didn't stop squirming though as she was gently dragged backwards by her captor.

* * *

Raph had to give the girl credit. She was smart and fast. Of course, no one could outrun a ninja, but he had noted that she had tried to throw him off her trail. The cherry blossom scent hit him strongly now that he was holding her and he tightened his hold on her a little, being careful not to hurt her and thankfully having no trouble holding her despite her struggles. That was something else he admired about her. She was a fighter and a bit fiesty. He chuckled to himself as he pulled her into another abandoned alleyway and went through an opening in a nearby brick wall, moving carefully and carrying the girl, who's struggles had died off a little, but she was still squirming to get free.

Making it to one of the back rooms of the abandoned building, he went through the doors by pushing against them with his shell and flicking on a nearby light switch with his elbow. For some reason, the electricity hadn't been turned off to the building, so the room lit up.

Kairi was slightly blinded by the bright light and felt her captor let her go. She moved away from him while trying to get used to the bright lights, her heart pounding as she realized she was trapped with someone who could hurt her. As her eyes adjusted, she glanced around, noting the room looked like an office room and she spied a two-by-four on a bench nearby. She carefully grabbed it, hiding it as she slowly turned around to face her captor, whose back was to her and she saw him tying something around the door handles, making her realize he was trapping her.

Moving one foot carefully in front of the other, trying not to make a sound, the girl gripped the two-by-four with both hands and raised it up like a bat, intending to knock out her captor and try to escape. She was soon right behind him and raised the piece of wood a bit higher and started to swing it downwards sharply.

What she didn't expect was for him to turn around on a dime and catch her wrists in one hand and wrap his free arm around her waist, trapping her against a hard, strong chest. A scream left her throat and she struggled, but he didn't let her go.

Raph chuckled as he looked down at the girl he had captured. She was definitely fiesty, sneaking up on him with a piece of wood. He gently squeezed her wrists, not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her to drop the wood. It worked, but she still didn't stop struggling. Holding her close, he began walking forwards, gently forcing her to walk backwards until she was trapped in a corner with him blocking every possible exit. Only then did he let her go and she pressed herself into the corner as much as she could, looking up at him with fear and swallowing hard, something he saw as he stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her. He heard her whimper in fear and he blinked before deciding to try and calm her down.

"Hey, take it easy," he said.

Kairi's head shot up as she recognized the gruff voice to be the same one that had forced the goon that had grabbed her to let her go. Fear filled her as she trembled.

The red-masked turtle's eyes softened as he saw how scared she was. "Hey, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, trying to make his voice comforting. He noticed her trembling started to die down. "There we go. Don't be afraid."

She was still a bit scared, but noticed how he was trying to comfort her. "Wh-What are y-you?" She asked, stammering a little.

He moved back a little. "Well, I'm a ninja turtle," he said. "My name's Raphael. My friends call me Raph." He looked at her with a smile. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Kairi shyly looked away, but a green, three-fingered hand gently cupped her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Hey, where's that tough girl that tried to outsmart me and tried to sneak up on me?" He asked teasingly, the smile on his face showing that he was amused.

She didn't respond except to pull away and moved around him. Curious to her behavior, he let her, but turned to see her back was to him. "Hey," he said softly. "What's the matter? I'm not gonna bite."

The brown-haired girl bit her lip. "Why...Why are you so interested?" She asked softly.

Okay, now he was curious. "Come again?" He asked, cocking his head a little.

She didn't turn around. "Why...are you so interested in a girl like me?" She asked. "I'm...I'm different."

His curiosity only rose. "Different, how?" He asked, wanting to know.

Kairi hugged herself. "I'm...I'm...," she trailed off, unable to say it.

Raph moved closer and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're really shy, aren't you?" He asked, but his tone was gentle.

She nodded softly but then felt him gently turn her to face him. "Hmm. Self-conscious, shy, and you learn differently from others," he said.

She looked up at him in surprise and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know," he said, but she noticed his tone was still gentle and there was no judgment in it. She looked away again, but he gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "You know, I like shy girls," he admitted as he wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Blushing, she braced her hands against his biceps to stop him from pulling her too close. He smirked in amusement, but didn't pull her closer as he saw she was still nervous. He did, however, flex his biceps under her hands.

Kairi felt the hard muscles ripple under her hands and she blushed harder. "Like what you see?" He asked teasingly, making her blush as red as his mask. "My muscles feel so strong, don't they?"

Unable to speak, she just nodded shyly, making him chuckle before he moved the hand that was around her waist to her shoulder, gently squeezing it. "By the way, if you don't mind my asking, are you wearing perfume?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Why?" She asked, finding this question odd.

"Because you smell like cherry blossoms," he said with a smile.

She blushed as red as his mask again. "That's...my hand lotion," she admitted shyly.

He chuckled. "It's one of my favorite flowers," he admitted, making her look at him in surprise. "Hey, just cause I'm a ninja doesn't mean I don't enjoy things like that."

That got a smile out of her, which he noticed. "There's a smile," he said. "So, are you going to tell me your name, beautiful? Or are you going to make me guess?"

His playful tone helped her to calm down and she felt a bit playful. "Guess," she said with a smile.

He smirked. "Oh, that's the game, huh?" He asked in amusement, making her giggle. "Okay then." He playfully lunged for her and she dodged him with a mock shriek, her giggles spilling out of her.

Kairi was a bit stunned how she went from unsure about him to liking him and she couldn't stop giggling as he playfully tried to catch her. She dodged, but then felt two strong arms circle her waist and gently pull her back, making her laugh and blush as she felt Raph nuzzle his face into her neck, which tickled and made her laugh.

"Oh? Does that tickle?" He asked, amused as he nuzzled her neck again, the cherry blossom scent making him fall in love with her.

Giggling, she managed to scrunch her neck into her shoulders, with make him chuckle again before he sighed softly. "Man, you're so beautiful," he said. "Your scent, your hair, your eyes. You're fiesty, but also cute."

Realizing he was flirting with her, she blushed again. "You...You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so," he said, his voice certain. "So, would you tell me your name, beautiful? Please?"

Goodness, she was melting at that voice. And it felt right to be in those strong arms that held her gently. She wondered if this was what it felt like to really fall in love and have a guy tell her sweet nothings and hold her like she was everything to him. A small part of her wondered if this was moving a little too fast, but...Raph seemed genuine and he was being a gentleman with her. An amorous one, but still a gentleman.

She felt a bit dizzy right then and moaned a little, clutching to the arms that held her.

Raphael heard her moan and noted that it sounded like a dizzy moan. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly in concern.

She blinked. "Y-Yes," she said. "Just...a little dizzy."

The next thing she knew, he had scooped her up in his arms and gently lay her on a nearby metal table. The coolness of the metal helped the brown-haired girl to not only recover from the dizzy spell, but also helped clear her mind a little before she sat up. A gentle hand was rubbing her back and she looked up at the turtle who gazed at her adoringly, but also looked concerned. "Easy," he said softly. "Just relax and take a few deep breaths."

She did that and felt much better, smiling up at the turtle before running her right hand over his left bicep. "Hmm, tough-skinned, but gentle all the same," she said.

"Only for you, beautiful," he said truthfully.

She smiled again, feeling less shy now. "Kairi," she replied.

He smiled, seeing she had told him her name. "Kairi," he repeated. "That's a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl."

She blushed as he gently brushed some of her hair away from her face, cupping the left side of her face with his right hand. The gentle touch made her close her eyes before she felt a strong impulse to kiss him. Hopping off the table, she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Curious, he wrapped his arms around her before moving back a bit and using one hand to help him jump up onto the table while his other arm held Kairi in a gentle, secure hold. She smiled as he then set her on his lap so that she could lean against his left side. "There," he said. "That way you don't have to crane your neck back so much."

She smiled. "And I can reach your face from here too," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her before jumping slightly in surprise when she kissed him right on the mouth. His arms came around her and he moved so that he was laying on the table and she was laying on his chest. She moaned a little in pleasure and he gently ran his tongue over his lips. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth in a French kiss that made her melt against him.

Raph fell deeper in love with Kairi and held her closer as they gently broke the kiss and she gasped. "Wow," she said. "You're a good kisser."

He smiled. "I was about to say the same to you," he said.

Smiling at him, she rested her head on his chest, her arms still around his neck in a hug. "You know, I wouldn't mind having a handsome turtle for a boyfriend," she said before looking away, shyness coming over. "If...If that's okay with you?"

He smiled. "To have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend?" He said. "I'd love that, beautiful."

Kairi had to smile again and looked at Raph, who smiled back at her, holding her close. "So beautiful," he said softly. "So perfect. So right."

She melted again at his words, moving her head closer to his and giving him a French kiss, one that he eagerly responded to as their newfound love filled them.

* * *

**Whoa! This one took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
